Smooth
by Caelesta-Aeterna
Summary: In which Lance wants to teach Keith to dance, and Keith can't handle it.


**It's been a while since I've uploaded anything. But thanks to a friend sparking my muse again! So here's fluff!**

 **If anyone is curious as to what songs I listened to while writing are Bom Bidi Bom by Nick Jonas, Smooth by Santana, Infatuation by Christina Aguilera, All About Us by He Is We, and Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own VLD. I just use the characters to write cavity inducing fluff!**

* * *

"Why do I have to do this again?" Keith asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of Lance's room. Violet eyes skimmed the room briefly.

Lance's room wasn't ever messy. At most the occasional clothes littered the floor, but more times than not, that was from Keith staying there, rather than Lance's own sloppiness. However, today his room was set up differently. It still wasn't messy, but it was clear of any clutter. Obviously because of what was going to happen.

"Aww, don't be nervous." Keith instantly snapped out of his thoughts, eyes falling to tan fingers hovering above the buttons of what he guessed was a makeshift music player. Most likely created by Pidge and Hunk.

"You telling me not to be nervous isn't making me less nervous." Keith bit back, sounding a bit more angry than he intended.

Luckily, Lance didn't seem phased by it. Keith wasn't sure if it was because Lance was used to his explosive temper, or because the taller male found it to be cute. Knowing Lance it was the latter.

"You have to learn." Lance tried again.

"But I don't see why." Keith told him again, as if the emphasis would suddenly make everything make sense.

Lance hit the button and suddenly music filed the room. Keith wanted to groan out loud. This was absolutely the last thing he wanted to be doing. He honestly didn't see any point, but Lance was going to insist no matter how many times he said something.

"It's not that bad, babe." Lance started making his way back over to the other paladin.

Keith knew from experience that the pet name was meant to butter him up, and it almost always worked. "Plus-" Lance continued before Keith could say anything in protest. "-It might come in handy some day. You never know."

But no matter how much Lance talked about how they might all be part of some alien dance party as a form of gathering allies, Keith just couldn't believe it. And the more reasons Lance gave the more ridiculous he sounded.

Finally, Keith had it. He didn't want to do this in the first place, and all of Lance's jokes didn't make it any better. He turned to leave the room, but before he could get two steps toward the door, he was being pulled back against Lance's chest.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Lance conceded, breath fanning out over Keith's ear. "I asked you to let me teach you because I want to be able to dance with my boyfriend."

Keith felt a shiver run up his spine. Lance might be the lighthearted jokester most of the time, but Keith knew first hand how charming the blue paladin could be. It was attractive and terrifying at the same time, especially when Keith was the victim of said charms.

"It doesn't matter if it's at an alien party or if it's just the two of us." Lance continued to whisper, "But at least let me teach you."

Keith felt his heart slamming rapidly in his chest. Lance was too good for his own good. All he was able to do was give a nod of acquiescence, and then he was being spun around in Lance's arms, coming face to face with him.

"Lance, I-" Keith tried one more time. There was no situation where he saw him not making a fool of himself, and in front of Lance no less. But Lance was already shushing the last of his protests.

"It's super easy, I promise." Lance told him. Keith knew it was more to placate him than the actual truth. Letting Lance teach him to dance seemed to mean a lot to the other male, so the least he could do was try. Then after he made a huge fool of himself, he'd never have to let Lance talk him into it again.

"I promise." Lance reiterated, catching the reluctance on Keith's face. "It's just for me. No alien dance parties."

Keith let out a sigh. He couldn't say he relaxed, but he let go of some of the tension in his body. It was clear Lance wanted to have fun, and he didn't want to take that away from him. Plus, he had already agreed. A couple times already. So he just had to try and have fun with it.

Before Keith's thoughts could continue, he felt Lance moving his arms and was immediately snapped back to the present. Once again he was made aware of the music playing throughout the room. The difference was he was forced to actually listen to it this time. The music definitely had a good beat to it. Keith could see why Lance wanted this song to dance to. Equal parts Latin and Rock thrummed throughout the room. A mixture so completely Lance it was hard not to get lost in the music, in everything that was Lance. Lance guided his hands into what Keith assumed was the proper position. One hand on his shoulder lightly and the other placed precariously in Lance's hand.

Once again Keith felt his heart speeding up, and they hadn't even done anything yet. Just the close proximity and Lance's hand in his was enough to make his heart flutter. Then Lance's free hand was touching Keith's side, and the red paladin had to focus on anything else to stop his cheeks from completely heating up.

"Step back with your right foot." Lance instructed.

Keith thought about asking more questions, but felt the reassuring squeeze of his hand, and dropped it. He took a step back and was surprised to feel Lance help guide him, bodies close together.

"Another." Lance whispered. Together they took another step- Keith moving back as Lance moved forward. "And one more."

This time, after Keith stopped, he felt -rather than saw- the swivel of Lance's hips. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Instead, they moved back and forth more. Each time Lance tilting his hips, teasing and pressing into Keith in delicious ways. Did Lance know his hips would be the end of Keith? Was he teasing that way on purpose?

"You're supposed to do it, too." Lance whispered to him, voice like silk.

Even though the music thrummed around them, Lance's words were crystal clear. And since when did his instructions sound so seductive?

After a beat, Lance repeated the motion, trying to guide Keith to do the same thing, but the repetition just flustered the paladin more. Luckily, Lance wasn't one to push, and decided to move on with teaching.

This time Lance instructed them on moving to the side. Lance still guiding the two of them, bodies close. After a couple of steps, Keith felt Lance's hips move against him again. He hoped his gasp wasn't as loud as he thought it was. Though, if it was, Lance didn't call him on it.

Instead, they worked on repeating their movements. It wasn't complicated -which Keith was grateful for- but the motions still took a bit for him to get the hang of. Several times they would move to the side or backwards, then forward, working until it became natural and something Keith didn't have to think about. Until he was able to let Lance guide where they were going. And every single time, Lance moved his hips when they paused. The more he did the more Keith understood why Lance enjoyed dancing. Lance was good -even if Keith felt like it was costing him his sanity. He was glad Lance talked him into learning.

Finally it seemed as if Keith was completely comfortable with the basics; Lance let go. Keith was oddly sad at the sudden lack of touch. Though Lance was speaking before Keith had a chance to say anything.

"I have to teach you how to move your hips. That's a big part of it."

This time Keith couldn't stop the flush gathering in his cheeks. Not because Lance was close. Not because Lance was too seductive for his own good. Though Lance was definitely smooth. This time it was wholly because he was embarrassed. Keith never thought of himself as graceful, let alone good enough to be a dancer. He was too awkward to even consider it. And now, he was supposed to move in ways he couldn't -in front of Lance of all people. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of his boyfriend.

"I can't." Keith told him almost immediately.

This only earned him a chuckle. "Of course you can't right now. It takes practice." Lance told him before adding in that sassy way of his. "And me actually teaching you."

At least Lance was aware Keith felt awkward. At least he understood and reassured -sort of- that it was all normal. Though that didn't make Keith any less hesitant or embarrassed. StIll, if he could learn this bit then maybe they could go back to what they were doing before. To the closeness and the touching. Keith had really liked that.

"It's going to feel unnatural at first," Lance explained, though Keith figured it was to help reassure him that it was all okay. "But that's normal. The more you do it, the more natural it feels."

Lance accentuated his words with a swivel of his hips moving to the music. And Keith knew that Lance was definitely teasing him this time, even if he was still teaching. Keith wanted to curse him for being a relentless tease; even though part of him loved it.

Bright blue eyes were on him, watching, waiting for Keith to repeat what Lance had just done. Keith wanted to refuse. He wanted to tell Lance that it was too embarrassing. Wanted to tell him that just because he made it look easy and sensual and sexy didn't mean that Keith could. There was no way he could shake his embarrassing thoughts. he Couldn't shake the thought of making a fool of himself. And doing that in front of Lance was the most terrifying part of that thought.

"I can't." Keith told him again.

What Keith was expecting was Lance to poke fun at him, or for Lance to tell him he could. Perhaps he was even expecting Lance to tease him more. But what Keith expected to happen and what actually happened where two very different things.

Before Keith could process it all, Lance had closed the small distance between them again, pressing himself close before spinning the red paladin around so they were back to chest. Keith immediately felt a blush creep into his cheeks -and what was that noise he just made? Keith felt mortified; he actually squeaked. Out loud. Where Lance could hear, and judging by the vibrations against Keith's back, Lance was laughing at him. Keith was torn between wanting to escape and wanting Lance to hold him like this forever.

"Okay, okay, okay." Lance was continuing. "If you can't do it on your own then I'll have to show you until you've gotten the hang of it."

And then Lance's hands were on Keith's hips, holding tight enough that Keith couldn't try to bolt away. Though Lance touching him made him want to do anything but run. Almost without thinking Keith leaned back against the other paladin glad to feel the press of Lance's chest against his back. They could have stayed like this forever and Keith wouldn't have minded.

"It's like this." Lance whispered against Keith's ear, making him shiver.

Without missing another beat, Lance was rolling his hips to the music, and this time, because of Lance's hand, Keith's hips were moving with him. Just like earlier, Lance repeated the movement over and over. Keith was sure it was to make the movement become more natural. And -oh- this was a thousand times better than just standing pressed up against one another. The more they moved, the more Keith started to relax, and the more he started to enjoy it, exactly like before. Nerves started to melt away and everything became Lance and the music.

Keith wasn't sure how long they spent like that. He wasn't sure when it stopped being a dance lesson and just them moving together. He wasn't even sure when Lance had started singing softly in Keith's ear. He did know, however, that this was becoming one of his favorite things. Pressing back against Lance. Moving with him. Drowning in the feel of his long fingers on Keith's hips, and his smooth voice in his ear.

Keith wasn't sure when Lance spun him around so they were face to face, or how long they continued to move together like that. But he was aware of throwing his arms around Lance's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips dancing together similar to the way they had been. Teasing and seductive, making Keith want to drown in Lance more and more. It wasn't until Lance swiveled his hips that Keith broke away.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to be doing more than dancing." Keith growled.

Lance replied with the biggest shit-eating grin Keith had seen, as he moved his hips against Keith again. "Is that a promise?"


End file.
